Roman Gage
Roman Joshua Gage is a witch and fae-hunter who lives in the forest around Wickhills. He is 18 at the time of the main storyline. Biography Childhood Roman was born to a single mother, Abby Gage. As an infant he was playmates with Thomas and Logan Sanders, but he was separated from the Sanders family after his mother's death in a car crash when he was two. Roman was raised by his grandmother, May Gage, whom he calls "Mamaw". For most of his early childhood he was homeschooled, and spent his spare time hunting minor fae in the forest with an iron dagger. At the age of nine, he discovered a clearing with a sleeping fae prince and Mamaw told him varying stories about the prince's origins. At the age of 11, when Mamaw finally allowed Roman to transfer to Wickhills Public School after he adopted Dizzy. He quickly befriended Logan and Patton, despite the tension that existed between Mamaw and Logan's mother. While fleeing from the Wild Hunt together, Roman leads his friends into the clearing, which becomes a common hang-out spot for them. At the age of sixteen, Roman attempted to make a deal with Eirwen to allow Logan to leave Wickhills and go to college. Instead, he was met by a mysterious fae who traded seven years of Roman's life for what he asked; after sealing their deal with a non-consensual kiss, the stranger is revealed to be the Serpent King. To Roman's horror, Logan is only able to leave Wickhills for long enough to visit a college campus a single time. Unbeknownst to him at the time, this event led to the creation of Night Roman. Main Storyline After almost kissing Logan at a party, Roman distracted himself by making out with Remy Adams. Although he was aware of his attraction to Logan and Patton, he felt unable to enter a romantic relationship with his debt to the Serpent King hanging over his head. These concerns were underlined when Roman discovered a mysterious note in his pocket the next day, which he took as a warning that his debt would soon come due. The next day Roman woke covered in dirt and glass shards; upon investigating, he confirmed that he had somehow broken the casket where Virgil had been sleeping, apparently without any memory of his actions. Later that day, Dizzy led Roman into the forest where he met Virgil for the first time, but their conversation left both boys confused. After Virgil suggested Roman spoke to another fae, he decided to go to the fae revel to talk with the Serpent King directly. The next day, the school is attacked by the Serpent King's monster and Roman is caught up in a riot. Using some poppets he found in his bag, he was able to snap some other students out of their trances, although he did not know where the charms had come from. That night, he went to the revel with Logan, and was immediately summoned before the Serpent King. Roman learnt that he had been unwittingly serving the king at night for the last two years, and was in a sexual relationship with him. Horrified, Roman sought out Logan for comfort but was unable to face explaining until Patton was also present. Before the two could leave, Roman was accosted by a fae and dosed with fae wine, which put him into a frenzy until the stroke of midnight in which he almost drowned. He and Logan kiss before reuniting with Patton and Virgil and returning to the Gage house. May explained to Roman that they were descendants of Greta, that he was a witch and Dizzy was his familiar, and that his Night-self woke Virgil. As the situation slowly grew more desperate, Roman suggested that he become Night Roman in the hope he would be able to help the group. Night Roman was cold and cruel to the others, but only as a plan to get close enough to Durant. He would then be able to betray him by stealing the ring he used to control the monster, even though he expected this to cost him his life. Ultimately, Roman was successful in taking the ring from Durant, but instead of killing him the Serpent King instead restored his memories of his time as Night Roman, during which he was truly in love with Durant despite his abusive treatment of Roman. Roman woke the next day, grieving, but was comforted by Logan, Patton and Virgil, with whom he began a new relationship. Family References Category:Main Characters Category:Sanders Sides Characters Category:Gage Family Category:Students